Cloudburst
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: ONESHOT. It's raining, and Kyou's suffering from exhaustion and believes he's imagining things. YukiKyou implied. [COMPLETED]


_Notes: My first Fruits Basket fic. Forgive me for OOC-ness. In addition, I spelled Kyo's name "Kyou" because it's much more popular apparently on FFN, although it's spelled without the 'u' in the manga. Anyway, very lightly implied shonen-ai. Could also be considered good friendship. Really **good** friendship. Enjoy._

© 2004 Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project.

**Cloudburst  
**By Mint Pizza Queen

It was raining again. Kyou stared out the window in his room gloomily. He hated the rain. Not only did it weaken him to no end, but it also made the day dreary and made him even more irritable. However, because of the weakening effect it had on him, he had no energy to punch anyone's faces in. Thus, those 'anyone' took advantage of the rain and picked and poke at him until the rain began to let up. Then they ran like there was no tomorrow.

Although, Kyou hated to admit it, but there was one person who constantly nagged at him that didn't take advantage of the rain. It was Yuki, the damn rat. He never actually ran up to the cat's room prancing around prodding at the cat singing a song out of tune just enjoying the fact that he could easily kick his ass like it was attacked to a bop-it pole.

In fact, Kyou realized that Yuki was actually calmer on rainy days and was actually nicer. He groaned and shook his head. The rain was messing with him not only physically, but mentally. When did Shigure say that it would let up? In a few days?

_A few days... _

Shit. He was doomed.

"Kyou?"

The cat's head shot up and smacked off the bottom of the sill in the window, sending bolts of pain through his skull. He clutched his head, turned, and looked to see Tohru frantically apologizing as she attempted not to spill the tray of snacks she had prepared for him.

"It's all right," he grumbled as she checked his head for a bump that was sure to make an appearance in a few minutes, "I'll be alright." He held a hand to the back of his head, found the tender spot, and winced as he brushed against it a little too hard.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could get you ice or something—"

"I'm _fine_," Kyou insisted as he grabbed a rice ball off the tray and bit into it half-heartedly. The rain also took away his appetite. "I tell you what, if the next time you come in here my head is still hurting, you can get Hatori, okay?"

He could tell that she was thinking of a way to worm through that and make it so she could call him soon...

"In an hour, you can check on me. No sooner." He ate the rest of the rice ball.

He could see the little light bulb disappear from the void over her head. "O-okay," she murmured. "But I will be back in an hour!" She backed out of the room still watching him, and then dashed down the hallway out of sight.

Kyou sighed. He looked back to the tray and groaned. She had placed a bowl of miso on it, along with a few raw leeks. He closed his eyes, and weakly, crawled across the floor to his bed, flopping on it effortlessly.

He laid for several minutes just listening to the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the roof. He felt himself drifting into an oncoming slumber, when he suddenly heard voices.

"Where's the stupid cat?"

"Oh, hi Yuki! He's in his room. He's not feeling good. I think I made it worse though when I went and brought a snack to him."

"Oh?"

"I startled him and he hit his head pretty good on the sill. I asked if he was alright, but he wouldn't let me do anything. So he made an agreement that if his head was still hurting when I went to check on him in an hour, I would be able to call Hatori to check on him."

There was a pause. "Oh, okay."

Kyou heard another voice. "Oh Tohru! Can you be a dear and fix something? I'm hungry."

"Lazy dog, can't you fix something yourself? You're an adult."

"My editor won't hear of it!"

"Shigure! I need the last six hundred pages of your manuscript now!"

"See? What did I tell you? Mii, you're so mean to me. Tohru, Mii's being mean!"

Kyou groaned. '_Idiots'_. He grabbed his pillow and held it over his head to drown out the noises. He knew it failed miserably when he heard a gentle knocking at his door. Throwing the pillow off his head, he swiveled his head to glare at the intruder. "What?"

He blinked when he saw Yuki standing in the doorway watching and holding a mug of tea. "Miss Honda thought that it would be better if I were to bring up the tea, seeing as how she nearly gave you a concussion by startling you."

Kyou shot up to yell at him, but at that instant, all his energy drained out of him and he fell limply onto the floor. Yuki quickly placed the mug onto a side table and dashed over to check on him. "Kyou? Are you alright?"

Kyou made some gurgling noises as Yuki lifted him by the arms off the floor and back onto the bed.

Yuki shook his head. "Stupid cat, you should know better than to try anything on days like these."

More gurgling came from the cat.

Yuki propped the orange haired teen up to check the back of his head. Kyou opened his eyes and attempted to turn his head and glare, but the room started to swirl around and he ended up face first into the blankets on his bed.

The other teen merely held a hand to his temple and tisked. "Kyou, all I was doing was checking for injuries. Miss Honda wanted me to just take a look."

Kyou felt himself being pulled back by the rat and didn't have the energy to fight him off. He grumbled under his breath, "figures she had some part in this."

"She's worried about you, that is all." Yuki walked over to where he placed the mug and retrieved it. "Here's the tea. You should drink it."

Kyou eyed it warily, and then looked up to the rat. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Miss Honda made it, and I didn't poison it."

"You could've spat in it."

Yuki smirked. "Could've, but didn't. Now drink."

Kyou reluctantly took the mug and stared at its contents before taking a small sip. It tasted all right. He wasn't passing out instantly, so it wasn't drugged.

"This should help your aches," Kyou looked up to see Yuki looking out the window, "I know that you ache during these storms."

"It's not really the aches that bother me," the teen found himself saying, and found that he couldn't stop himself, "it's just really annoying not having any energy to move."

"Hn." The rat didn't turn after his response. Kyou took a larger sip of his tea.

"I heard it's supposed to rain for several days," Yuki suddenly said, causing Kyou to jump slightly and choke on the drink. He coughed and spluttered for a moment. By the time he regained his dignity, he found himself being watched by the purple-eyed cousin.

"Stupid cat, I didn't think it was possible to choke on tea like that." Yuki turned his body fully and placed his hands on his hips, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Kyou glared. "You startled me, that's all."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "You seemed to be jumpy today, what's up?"

It was Kyou's turn to narrow his eyes. "What the hell are you staying in here for, anyway? I thought you only came to check up on me on Tohru's bidding. Well, you did it. Now get out."

The rat gave a fang-like smirk. "Changing the subject now, are we?"

"Screw you." Kyou placed the mug onto a side table and flopped onto the bed in exhaustion.

"For your information, I'm staying in here longer so I can take your mug back downstairs." Yuki stated matter-of-factly.

Kyou closed his eyes, doubting the rat's words. "Whatever."

There was a pregnant pause as Kyou felt himself lulling into a doze. Stupid rain. Stupid, stupid rain!

He suddenly felt a blanket being pulled over him, and slightly unnerved, he moved to sit up only to be pushed back down by a firm yet gentle hand.

"You should rest, you need it. I'll take your tray downstairs. I'll check up on you later." Kyou laid down as he was told and closed his eyes, only to have them fly open when he felt a set of lips pressed against his forehead. He looked up and saw that Yuki had already left the room.

Reaching up to his forehead, he felt the spot where he felt the kiss. Deciding that it was just the rain messing with him, he fell into a light slumber.

On further inspection, the rain that appeared like it would continue for several days had already stopped and there was a rainbow that was visible from his bedroom window.

**End**


End file.
